opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
An Exercise in Futility
by Jaxhawk AN INTERNATIONAL PARADOX http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R07RepgwIxI/AAAAAAAAB4s/jGq1Rl1YOK8/s1600-h/LEBANON.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R07RfJgwIyI/AAAAAAAAB40/j9BsZ8wV1ps/s1600-h/hamasfighters.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R07RfJgwIzI/AAAAAAAAB48/-hfLAyIJ5F4/s1600-h/riceivanov.jpg Everyone seems to believe that despite the failures in the past, We can resolve the Palestinian/Israel dilemma. The Conference in Annapolis will finally lead to peace is the popular opinion. Even the Congress, at least 135 members, sent a letter to Secretary of State Rice, urging her to make steps toward a lasting peace U.S. Representatives Gary Ackerman a Jew (D-NY), the Chairman of the House Foreign Affairs Subcommittee on the Middle East and South Asia, and Charles W. Boustany, Jr.an Arab, (R-LA), sent a letter to Secretary of State Condoleezza Rice to express Congressional support for the Bush Administration`s efforts for convening an International meeting in Annapolis, Maryland about the Israeli-Palestinian peace process, and to urge a number of practical steps to bolster the prospects for its success toward peace. The problem is the people in Maryland at the Conference are not the ones who can or will make peace. The radical militants in Gaza and surrounding territories must also want peace to have any agreement made in this Conference mean more than the paper it is written on. The radicals showed their disdain for a peaceful solution by committing a murder in the West Bank area of Kedumim. Ynet News reports that Ido Zoldan, 29, of the settlement of Shavei Shomron was murdered Monday in a late night shooting attack near the Palestinian village of Funduk in the area of the Kedumim settlement in the northern West Bank. The terrorists opened fire at the Israeli from a passing car at around 11:30 pm. Magen David Adom paramedics who were called to the site attempted to revive the man, but pronounced him dead a short while later. Zoldan was survived by his wife Tehila and his two small children. The Aksa Martyrs Brigades, the armed wing of the Fatah, took responsibility for the attack, saying that it was "a protest against the Annapolis conference and a response to Israel's crimes against the Palestinians." ''There are two factions that must agree to a peaceful settlement on the Arab side, Hamas and Fatah. '' Thus far there is no historical evidence that either one has any intentions other than obliterating Israel from the face of the Earth! Despite the dire history of failures, there are still leaders who think talking will resolve this problem, as evidenced by the following story excerpted from the AP news wire: U.S. Representatives Gary Ackerman (D-NY), the Chairman of the House Foreign Affairs Subcommittee on the Middle East and South Asia, and Charles W. Boustany, Jr., (R-LA), are this afternoon sending a letter to Secretary of State Condoleezza Rice to express Congressional support for the Bush Administration`s efforts to convene an international meeting in Annapolis, Maryland about the Israeli-Palestinian peace process, and to urge a number of practical steps to bolster the prospects for its success. And if there are not enough idiots serving as leaders of the Countries involved in this struggle for peace. The following story from The Jerusalem Post will show you another example of stupidity. While our leaders in Washington want to take guns out of the hands of honest Americans, the Prime Minister of Israel allowed the transfer of weapons to a group dedicated to his and his Country men/women eradication. Last week Israel's Prime minister Olmert approved the shipment of Russian made armed vehicles as a gesture to Abbas ahead of this week's U.S.-sponsored Israeli-Palestinian summit in Annapolis, Md. At this conference, Israel is expected to outline a Palestinian state in most of the West Bank. The armored vehicles were to be sent by Russia as part of a deal made between Abbas and Russian President Vladimir Putin in 2003. Israel, which controls the West Bank borders, did not allow the transfer four years ago, but Olmert agreed to the vehicle delivery after Abbas, earlier this month, reportedly petitioned Russia to send the machinery. Aside from the armored vehicles, Olmert also approved a shipment of 1,000 rifles and 2 million rounds of ammunition for Abbas' forces, particularly Fatah's Force 17 presidential guards and the Preventative Security Services, which serve as police units in the West Bank. Many members of Fatah's declared military wing, the Al Aqsa Martyrs Brigades, openly serve in the Fatah security forces. The Brigades is responsible for scores of suicide bombings, deadly shootings and rocket attacks. Israel's army and security services strongly objected to the transfer of the armored vehicles both out of fear Hamas would seize the vehicles and because the machinery could provide cover to Al Aqsa gunmen who carry out attacks, according to senior IDF sources. Knesset members today slammed Olmert's decision to allow the armored vehicles. Benjamin Netanyahu, chairman of the opposition Likud party called on parties in Olmert's coalition government to "leave this reckless and failed government." Hamas' vows to take over the armored vehicle transfers comes amid warnings from its leaders that the terror group is prepared to seize the West Bank if Olmert hands the strategic territory to Abbas. "Israel thinks Fatah in the West Bank is there to serve it, but we will take over the West Bank the way we took over Gaza," stated Hamas' leader in Gaza, Mahmoud al-Zahar, at a major rally in the Gaza Strip earlier this month. Al-Zahar, who served as foreign minister in the deposed Hamas-led Palestinian government, became the most senior Hamas leader to state in recent weeks the terror group plans to seize the West Bank just as it took complete control of the Gaza Strip this past June, taking over all U.S.-backed Fatah security installations and reportedly seizing control of large stockpiles of weaponry transferred to Abbas over the years. Israeli and Palestinian security officials reported that they have specific information that indicates Hamas is quietly setting the stages for an imminent West Bank takeover attempt. The officials said that among other things, Hamas has been acquiring weaponry in the West Bank and has set up a sophisticated system of communication between cells for a seizure attempt. In what is considered the most threatening Hamas move, according to the officials, the terror group is thought to have heavily infiltrated all major Fatah forces in the West Bank and has been attempting to buy off Fatah militia members, many times successfully. According to Palestinian sources, Hamas has, among other things, recruited important members of Fatah's Al Aqsa Martyrs Brigades. The terror group particularly has targeted those who were against a deal this past summer in which Olmert extended amnesty to Brigades members as a gesture to Abbas. The issue of Hamas infiltration of Fatah was thought to have been the Achilles heel that led to the terror group's takeover last summer of the entire Gaza Strip, including dozens of major, U.S.-backed Fatah security compounds there. Hamas' seizure is thought to be a partial consequence of Israel evacuating Gaza in 2005. Hamas' infiltration of Fatah was so extensive, according to top Palestinian intelligence sources speaking to WND, it included the chiefs of several prominent Fatah security forces. And yet the men in the striped pants and waist coats still babble on. You cannot make a deal with the Devil. This issue regrettably will be solved only militarily not by talk. As we talk our enemies grow stronger. When will we realize the facts and the truth? Isareal is our only ally in that part of the worldand we must not let it be weakened or destroyed. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: November 29, 2007 Category: November 2007 Category: PEACE CONFERENCE FUTILITY HAMAS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.